Will We Ever Be Together? - Nico x Percy
by BritishVodka
Summary: Nico x Percy - Based off something I read and then later roleplayed with my friend. Nico has a crush on Percy, but will he ever manage to steal his heart?


Authors note: Gah, I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this. I've never written anything yaoi before. I've never done anything involving cannon characters. So this is probably Really bad.

Anyway, reviews would be cool. I'm not sure if i should carry on with it or not, but I have some ideas if I do.

Also, so, thanks for actually taking the time to read this.

Nico had never truly given up on Percy.  
He knew that Percy would never fall for him. He knew that there was no hope. Percy loved Annabeth, and everyone knew it.  
Well, that was until he broke up with her.  
A couple of months ago, about a year after the war with Gaia ended, the two of them had been arguing. A lot. In the end, a month after all the arguing had started, they had broken up. Annabeth went back to San Francisco to live with her family, and Percy had stayed at Camp Half-Blood.  
Percy had started hanging out with Nico a lot more recently. Since all of his other friends had gone to Camp Jupiter, he had kinda been left alone. There was some other people at the camp, but Percy seemed to like hanging out with Nico a lot.  
Which was totally fine with Nico.

"Nico!" Nico turned around and looked at Percy, who was jogging up the hill to where he was. "Nico, are you free right now?" Nico nodded quickly, wondering what Percy wanted.  
"Yeah. I am. Why?" Percy shrugged and skidded to a stop in front of him, slipping on the wet grass. Nico caught him before he could fall.  
"Ah, thanks Nico." He let go of Percy and looked away. If Percy had looked hard enough, then he would have been able to see a faint blush across Nico's face.  
"No problem... So, why are you here?"  
"I got bored. And I saw you alone on the hill, and..." Nico sighed.  
"Well, we could do something. Anything in mind?" Percy shook his head.  
"I'm just bored, man... Anything'll do." Anything. Nico could think of a lot of things to do, but Percy wouldn't approve. Not at all.  
"You'll have to think of something. I can't think of anything at all. Not that you'd like doing, anyway." Nico hoped Percy was thinking about talking to the dead and whatnot, not, well, Nico thought it was better not to say.  
"Hm. How about heading down to the arena and practising some swordplay?"  
"But you'll beat me!" Percy looked at Nico. He turned away, blushing again. He hadn't been this whiny since he was, like, ten. That was a while. "Come on. You've been to Tartarus and all. You can right a lot better than me. I don't stand a chance." Percy smiled - that dazzling smile of his that Nico loved.  
"Well, I guess it'll be fun for me. C'mon." Percy started walking towards the arena and Nico followed, muttering to himself. He hoped Percy would go easy on him.

Nico watched as Percy dumped ice water on his head.  
Percy had completely thrashed Nico in the beginning. Then Nico got the hang of it more, and towards the end he was giving Percy some trouble. But he lost in the end anyway. As he had expected.  
Percy sighed and looked at him. "I never thought you'd be that good, Nico." He shrugged.  
"Well you thought wrong. Or I was just lucky. Or you were just tired." Percy raised an eyebrow.  
"I don't get tired. You don't really get lucky. No offence." Nico huffed.  
"Well thanks. I'm not lucky, but I made it out of Tartarus. Alive."  
"So did I."  
"Yeah, well you had Annabeth." Nico cursed silently under his breath when he saw Percy's expression. He shouldn't have mentioned Annabeth. It was probably still a sore subject for Percy.  
"Nico, it doesn't matter. Let's drop the subject." He didn't complain. Nico didn't want to talk about Percy's past girlfriend. Usually, when someone mentioned Annabeth, Percy would give them a free deluxe cold shower of salt water. Percy must have been in a good mood today, since Nico was still dry.  
"Ok, well... I need to go. The Underworld awaits me."  
"Alright. Don't get killed." Nico nodded and walked out of the arena, thinking. Why was Percy being so nice to him?


End file.
